The Barmaid and the War
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: A the third installment of the My Fair Barmaid series. Halla and Boromir six years after The Continuing Story of Hallahiriel. Get a peek of them as Mama and Papa. Darker themes later. Please Read & Review.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien (such as Boromir, Faramir, or Denethor). I own only Hallahiriel, the former Barmaid of Dol Amroth, Thaurelda, Corerith, Aethlien, Airigoniel, Ascafenien, Lady Brumwen, Therassa, Owynvan and Gweddyn.

* * *

The story begins in 3017, a year before _The Fellowship of the Ring_. Boromir is 39 and Faramir is 34. Hallahiriel happens to be 32.

* * *

**The Barmaid and the War**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter One: Papa And Mama

* * *

Hallahiriel looked herself over carefully in the mirror. Her face had lost its youthful fullness over the years and her cheeks had hollowed out. Her hair still burned a gold-red and her eyes were the color of the Bay of Belfalas, thanks to her heritage. She sighed sadly and changed into her nightclothes. She had kissed her daughters goodnight ten minutes before, though they craved the attention of their father and begged for tales of his recent travels for just awhile longer.

Hallahiriel smiled as she heard Boromir tell their six-year olds, "Ah, but your Uncle Faramir is a much better storyteller than I."

As she brushed her hair, she thought about how much she craved the attention of Boromir, too.

He had been gone for a month, touring the eastern borders of Gondor. She spent her days keeping her daughters out of trouble, out of their grandfather's hair and the rather tedious duty of keeping Airigoniel out of the dirt.

Airigoniel was constantly outdoors and in the stables. Boromir had taught her to ride very young and she seemed to relish every moment of it. She came into the house with her skirts dirty and her face flushed. Airigoniel wanted to be like her father, that much was very clear. Though she was a bit smaller than her twin sister, she was certainly bolder and very opinionated.

Ascafenien on the other hand was a reserved child and she much preferred books to horses. She spent much time in the library with Faramir, who taught both of the twins to read. Together they would sit for hours in front of the fireplace in the Great Hall and in their own little worlds. It made Hallahiriel and Corerith chuckle as they watched little Ascafenien sit in the chair next to her uncle, feet dangling above the floor and nose firmly pressed in a book.

When Boromir was away, the nights were spent with Hallahiriel sitting in the nursery sewing, reading or brushing her daughters auburn hair. Neither of them seemed to be fond of sewing, though they did love it when their mother told them the story of how she and Boromir met. Hallahiriel would sit between them in bed and chuckle, for this occurred almost every night.

The girls also pressed Faramir for information about Thaurelda, who would come to visit once a season. They were quite enamored with her and her shiny dark hair, which she allowed them to attempt to braid. Each time she would come to visit, Thaurelda would bring them gifts, the last of which were patchwork dolls that she had fashioned out of spare bits of cloth.

As for Denethor, while he was mostly cooped up in his study, he had warmed up to the idea of having granddaughters in a way. He would tell Ascafenien about the history of her country and the line of Stewards and would talk about strategy with Airigoniel (much to Hallahiriel's chagrin). Though, Boromir and Hallahiriel made it very clear that there was to be no talk of betrothals until the twins were older and Denethor had agreed without opposition.

The sound of the bedroom door opening broke Hallahiriel from her reverie. She turned around slightly and continued to brush her hair as she watched Boromir enter, smile handsomely and sit on their bed to remove his boots.

"Those girls are full of questions." Hallahiriel nodded and leaned against their dressing table ro watch him.

"They miss you. I fear that my stories pale in comparison to the ones that you tell when you arrive home." She saw a light smile wash over her husband's face as he removed his tunic.

Boromir had grown more handsome since they had met nearly nine years before. Hallahiriel put down her brush and sauntered over to stand before him.

"I've missed you as well." Hallahiriel spoke up a little provocatively. Boromir looked up at her and saw what was in her eyes and grinned wickedly as he stood up to meet her.

"And I you. I've thought about this moment for a month." Hallahiriel emitted a bright smile as Boromir's hands traveled to her face and cupped it. Their mouths met with a passionate fury and Hallahiriel wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled away for a moment to study her face and traced her upper lip with his thumb.

"Such a sight for sore eyes...such a beautiful sight..." He spun her around quickly and gently pushed her back against the bed and trailed kisses down Hallahiriel's neck. Even in the moment, Hallahiriel was worried.

"You're sure the girls are asleep, Boromir?" She questioned in a hushed tone.

"Out like lights, dearest." He pulled her closer to him and she spoke one last time.

"We must not wake them." Hallahiriel pulled back the bedcovers with one hand and they both climbed beneath them eagerly.

As they continued to be locked in each others embrace, Hallahiriel and Boromir kissed each other with all the happiness and hunger that comes with being reunited after a fairly long time. As his hands tangled in her hair, Hallahiriel felt an extra pair of eyes in the room. She stole a glance to the doorway and saw Airigoniel standing there with a sleepy gaze.

She pushed Boromir away gently and he turned to follow her gaze. Their daughter's red-brown hair pulled wildly away from the braid that Hallahiriel had fixed before bedtime and her grey eyes told the story of a restless sleep. Hallahiriel sat up, smoothed her nightdress and gestured to her child to come closer.

"Whatever is wrong, love?" Airigoniel climbed into her parents bed and into her mother's arms. Hallahiriel smoothed out the wild hair away from her daughter's face and waited patiently for her to speak.

"I had a bad dream, Mama." Hallahiriel figured as much and sighed. She looked at Boromir apologetically and kissed Airigoniel on the forehead.

"Would it help if Papa and I take you back to the nursery and chase away whatever disturbed your sleep?" Airigoniel mulled over the idea and Boromir gave a small smile to his little girl and spoke steadfastly.

"No one shall harm you, Airigoniel, your father would not allow it." Airigoniel beamed at this promise. Boromir caught her up in his arms, stood up and made his way through the bedroom door and to the corridor. Hallahiriel followed them and heard Airigoniel's excited whisper in the dark.

"Will you hew off their heads, Papa?" Boromir chuckled with his daughter's words.

"Indeed, I will...and then..."

Hallahiriel stepped in with a firm rustle in her voice, "I wouldn't elaborate on that, dearest. There should be no talk of hewing off heads at bedtime...more nightmares." Boromir caught the disappointed look on Airigoniel's face and smiled in spite of himself, though he knew his wife was right.

As the three of them entered the nursery, Hallahiriel saw that Ascafenien was sitting up in bed, her eyes wide and scared.

"Did you have a bad dream, too?" Hallahiriel said as she made her way to Ascafenien's side. The eldest twin shook her head and smiled gravely at her mother.

"I can't sleep without Airigoniel in the room." Hallahiriel kissed the little girl tenderly on the temple as Boromir tucked Airigoniel back into bed. As they kissed them goodnight, Ascafenien spoke up softly.

"Papa? Will you tell us about the time that you first met Mama?" Hallahiriel sighed and looked at Boromir. She would be interested in hearing his take of the events and if he told it differently than she did. Boromir matched her gaze and sat on the chair near his daughters' bed.

"I will, but quickly. You two should be asleep and so should your mother and I." Boromir cleared his throat and began the tale, "Nearly ten years ago, your Uncle Faramir and I were in Dol Amroth. We went into a tavern called the Finicky Fief and I made a wager with Faramir over turning a barmaid named Hallahiriel into a lady of the court. Little did I know that with help, this barmaid would become the most beautiful woman in the lands of men..."

By the time Boromir got to the meal with Lady Brumwen, Therassa and Owynvan, he looked over to find all three of his girls asleep on the bed. Boromir sighed in a wistful way as he pulled the covers around his daughters and walked around to the other side of the bed to scoop up his wife in his arms and take her back to their quarters. Hallahiriel awoke midway down the corridor and shook her head in a disappointed manner.

"I am so sorry, Boromir. I should probably teach them how to knock before entering and other proper manners." As Boromir stepped over the threshold and into their bedroom, he shook his head.

"No worries, love. I will ask Faramir to entertain the girls for an hour so we can have some time alone." He placed his wife in their bed and slid in beside her. Hallahiriel laid her head on his chest and sounded a little dreamy.

"That sounds lovely. I am glad to have you home." Boromir looked down at his wife and realized that she had fallen promptly asleep.

* * *

A/N: Howdy Ya'll. This was a little bit of a warm-up chapter for the third story to give you a peek at Halla and Boromir's life six years later. Next up: Faramir alerts the household of the arrival of a grey pilgrim. More Halla and Boromir romance.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Love Ya,

Leah P!


End file.
